


Kharthur Sketches

by meetingyourmaker



Category: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy - Douglas Adams, Star Trek
Genre: Kharthur, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 00:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2248785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meetingyourmaker/pseuds/meetingyourmaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some short sketches on Kharthur OTP. They're all doodles since I focused more on getting art done rather than taking time to make it more pretty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

[](http://s51.photobucket.com/user/i_am_b-wolf/media/khardoodle-zaphod2.jpg.html)


	2. The Presidents

[](http://s51.photobucket.com/user/i_am_b-wolf/media/khardoodle-zaphod.jpg.html)


	3. Not Fair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Khan is told how Zaphod became the President of the Galaxy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to share the campaign material of Zaphod for this election : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UeaM1MtXwJQ

[](http://s51.photobucket.com/user/i_am_b-wolf/media/kharsketch.jpg.html)


	4. Sofa Khan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Courtesy of the Improbability drive.

[](http://s51.photobucket.com/user/i_am_b-wolf/media/sofakhan.jpg.html)


	5. Wearing Your Clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doing things that boyfriends do ;)

[](http://s51.photobucket.com/user/i_am_b-wolf/media/robekhan.jpg.html)


End file.
